Chronologie de l'Humanité
Voici les grandes dates de l'Histoire de l'Humanité, à partir de 2035, jusqu'à l'an 2850, qui retrace l'évolution technologique, les rencontres avec les extraterrestres, et les diverses découvertes à travers la galaxie. Si vous lisez ceci après 2035 (on sais jamais) gardez à l'esprit que ceci n'est que de la science-fiction. 21ème siècle * 2035 : Premiers pas sur Mars, construction d'un avant-poste * 2041 : 1000 habitants sur la Lune, début de la colonisation de Mars. * 2047 : Premières opérations minières sur les astéroïdes, 100 habitants sur Mars. * 2048 : Naissance du premier être Humain en dehors de la Terre, sur Mars. * 2052 : Début de la crise énergétique sur Terre, le développement de la fusion nucléaire est une priorité et l'exploitation d'hélium-3 sur la Lune est lancé dans l'urgence. * 2056 : Sommet de la crise énergétique, des guerres éclatent sur Terre (3ème guerre mondiale). Mars proclame son indépendance afin de ne pas prendre parti des conflits sur Terre. La Lune fera de même l'année suivante. La République Fédérale de Mars est créée. * 2058 : Fin de la plupart des conflits sur Terre, l'arme nucléaire aura au final peu été utilisée dans le conflit en dehors de la dissuasion, mais les dégâts auront été considérables. Début d'une prise de conscience sur l'état de la planète Terre, accélération de la conquête spatiale. * 2061 : On découvre en laboratoire un procédé prometteur qui permettrait de produire de l'antimatière à coût fortement réduit, cela remet sur le devant de la scène le rêve du voyage interstellaire. * 2064 : Colonisation de la lune Europe autour de Jupiter. On y découvrira une vie microbienne qui rapidement fera l'objet d'une protection. Dans le cadre du projet Horizons 70, des missions vers Vénus, Mercure et Titan (autour de Saturne) sont planifiées dans les années 2070. * 2071 : Chose souvent oubliée par le grand public, l'IA monte en puissance, les premières vraies intelligences artificielles émergent. De longs débats éclatent et divisent les groupes de scientifiques, chercheurs et philosophes. Premiers pas de l'Homme à la surface de Vénus. * 2072 : Premiers pas de l'Homme sur Mercure * 2074 : Premier incident majeur lié à l'intelligence artificielle : une IA commence à développer des comportements jugés suspects par la population, il s'est finalement avéré que ceci n'était qu'une fausse alerte, mais qui aura créer une vague de panique. * 2077 : Premiers pas sur Titan. * 2078 : L'IA est finalement, après quelques multiples problèmes liés à l'IA (notamment éthiques, et des incidents sur des IA contrôlant des installations sensibles), il est considéré que l'intelligence artificielle consciente devient illégale à l'échelle mondiale, et les colonies du système solaire prennent la même décision. * 2081 : Un nouveau moyen de voyage interplanétaire voit le jour, alors que le voyage vers Mars durait 6 mois, il prend maintenant 2 semaines. Ce nouveau mode de propulsion est essentiellement électrique et utilise de l'hydrogène comme carburant. La population des autres planètes monte en flèche. * 2083 : Jour symbolique du premier pas sur Triton, la plus grosse lune de Neptune, dernière planète du système solaire. La nuit, c'était l'espace interstellaire qui remplissait la voûte céleste, aucune planète du système solaire à l'horizon. * 2084 : Le voyage dans le système solaire devient une habitude, des avant-postes se construisent un peu partout. La station historique Copernicus est construite autour du soleil entre l'orbite de la Terre et Mars. * 2088 : Premiers tests de voyage supraluminique à petite échelle, c'est un succès. Un petit engin de quelques centimètres seulement atteindra pendant quelques instants la vitesse de la lumière, jusqu'à 304.147 km/s. * 2092 : Construction de la première "vraie" ville sur Mars : Arès. * 2095 : Arès atteint les 10000 habitants, dont la plupart viennent de diverses colonies martiennes, d'autres viennent de la Terre, et une minorité ailleurs dans le système solaire. * 2097 : Un avant-poste est construit sur la planète naine Éris, bien au-delà de Pluton, et qui pour beaucoup symbolise le rêve du voyage interstellaire qui se fait de plus en plus réaliste. * 2098 : Un pilote parvient à intercepter la voiture Tesla envoyée par Elon Musk en 2018, qui sera finalement exposée dans un musée, bien que l'action est controversée. * 31 décembre 2099 : Alors que le 21ème siècle se termine, la sonde supraluminique Photon est envoyée en mission dans le système Proxima du Centaure, qui enverra des photos et des données scientifiques par radio en 2106. 22ème siècle * 2100 : Les objectifs du 22ème siècles sont fixés : Unifier l'humanité sous une seule et même bannière, atteindre l'espace interstellaire, trouver un nouveau monde habitable. * 2104 : Échec de la mission Photon - des problèmes sont survenus ayant conduit à la panne du système d'hyperpropulsion - la sonde est maintenant perdue dans l'espace interstellaire. En novembre 2104, le contact avec la sonde est perdu alors qu'elle aurait du continuer d'émettre jusqu'en 2108. * 2107 : Une nouvelle tentative avec la sonde Photon-2 est lancée et... connaitra le même sort 2 ans plus tard. Des tests ont finalement montrés qu'un voyage supraluminique trop long conduisait à l'instabilité du propulseur, généralement au bout de 2 à 5 ans de fonctionnement. Des recherches sont faites pour résoudre le problème, mais sans succès. Il faut donc effectuer ce voyage avec des pauses. * 2112 : La sonde Photon-2 venait d'échouer, mais la distorsion est désormais utilisée sur les vaisseaux armés dans le système solaire sur une version moins puissante, plus économe. Elle permet par exemple de rejoindre Mars en 5 minutes et Neptune en moins de 30 minutes (auparavant, cela prenait environ 30 jours). Cette technologie devient de plus en plus répandue. * 2120 : Nouvelle tentative avec Photon-3, qui marquera un temps d'arrêt au milieu du voyage. En 2126, la sonde devrait arriver à destination. * 2122 : Diverses entreprises annoncent de lancer la production d'antimatière afin d'alimenter le voyage à antimatière en plein essor. Cependant, des incidents surviennent en raison de négligences aux règles de sécurité. L'incident à antimatière de 2124 créera sur la Lune un cratère de 200 km sur la face cachée. Un autre incident majeur à lieu sur Mercure en 2127. * 2126 : Arrivée de Photon-3 dans le système de Proxima du Centaure. On y découvrira que Proxima b est un monde stérile sans atmosphère, celle-ci ayant probablement été balayée par les vents de son étoile. Sa deuxième planète, plus grande que la Terre, est complètement gelée. Cela reste un immense exploit : l'exploration de l'espace interstellaire, au moins inhabité, semble possible. * 2130 : Grâce à la chute du prix de l'antimatière, les vaisseaux spatiaux qui se déplacent dans le système solaire utilisent tous ce mode de propulsion. Quand au voyage interstellaire habité, il reste encore des progrès en terme de vitesse, sécurité etc. En 2130, propulser même un vaisseau habité de 10 personnes grâce à l'antimatière ne permettait même pas d'atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. Les choses s'améliorent progressivement, mais c'est encore loin. * 2133 : Une sonde interstellaire est envoyée vers l'étoile de Barnard, qui doit envoyer les données en 7 ans (le voyage ne dure plus qu'un an mais la transmission des données prendra 6 ans). * 2138 : Avec l'amélioration de la technologie, on peut désormais envisager le voyage interstellaire habité. Un voyage vers Proxima du Centaure prendrait 3 ans et serait beaucoup plus sûr qu'auparavant. * 2140 : Arrivée de la sonde Photon-4 dans le système de l'étoile de Barnard, où sa seule planète est un monde de glace sans atmosphère. * 2148 : Première expédition interstellaire habitée vers Proxima du Centaure, pour installer une première colonie sur place, aucun retour des membres est prévu cependant. La mission devra arriver 2150 (2 ans de voyage seulement). * 2150 : Arrivée avec succès des membres d'équipages qui s'installent sur Proxima c, cependant, l'installation sera difficile et dangereuse en raison des conditions très rudes de la planète et l'absence d'aide extérieure. Le reste de l'Humanité n'apprendra le succès de la mission qu'en 2154 * 2156 : Les recherches pour communiquer plus vite que la lumière sont lancées. * 2159 : Des pistes pour ces recherches sont en cours d'étude, et on découvre à l'occasion un moyen d'utiliser une forme d'antimatière bien plus énergétique (en utilisant le positron plutôt que l'anti-hydrogène), qui permettrait d'aller bien plus vite dans l'univers. La recherche rentrera cependant très vite dans le secret. * 2164 : Grâce à ces recherches, communiquer presque instantanément avec la colonie de Proxima c devient possible, elle aura atteint 2500 habitants. Ceci est rendu possible grâce aux tachyons, une particule capable de se déplacer plus vite que la lumière. * 2170 : Une nouvelle mission habitée est lancée vers Alpha Centauri B, qui est à seulement 0,2 années-lumière de Proxima du Centaure. * 2174 : Des rumeurs circulent, qui disent qu'une nouvelle technologie de voyage supraluminique vers les étoiles proches en quelques minutes seulement. En réalité, il faudra encore de longs essais et des améliorations progressives de cette nouvelle technologie pour que cela soit possible. * 2186 : Le voyage supraluminique par les positrons est testé publiquement et montre des résultats très prometteurs. * 2190 : L'unification des nations est maintenant sérieusement discutée, mais elle est aussi malheureusement source de tensions et même de guerres (dès 2191). En parallèle, on annonce qu'il devrait être possible de voyager à sa guise dans l'espace interstellaire dès 2215. * 2193 : Premiers vrais essais de voyage interstellaire à très grande vitesse : Passer du système solaire à Proxima du Centaure à pris moins d'une heure seulement, une révolution ! Cependant, le test a été effectué sur une mini-sonde de quelques centimètres seulement * 2199 : Alors que le 22ème siècle se termine, les conflits éclatent sur Terre, car l'unification des nations ne fait pas l'unanimité, et le voyage interstellaire semble garanti pour le prochain siècle. 23ème siècle * 2203 : L'Humanité court vers l'épuisement des ressources du système solaire, y compris sur Mars, qui abrite alors des millions d'habitants. * 2207 : Premiers tests avec des engins spatiaux inhabités grandeur nature du nouveau mode de propulsion. De nombreux soucis rencontrés durant le vol conduisant à la destruction de nombreux équipements du vaisseau. * 2210 : Après de longs conflits sur Terre (connus sous le nom de 4ème guerre mondiale), on parvient enfin à un consensus permettant l'unification des nations sur Terre et dans le système solaire. La Fédération Unie est créée, mais est encore sujette à de fortes tensions intérieures. * 2213 : Un second test grandeur nature de l'hyperpropulsion ultra-rapide montre désormais un succès, et de nombreux essais sur des vaisseaux de différente taille seront effectués. * 2219 : Alors que les forces armées de la Fédération s'équipent déjà de leur premiers vaisseaux à hyperpropulsion ultra-rapide, encore assez risqués et nécessitant une certaine appréhension (quelques accidents ont eu lieu même restent globalement assez rares), la technologie s'ouvre peu à peu au domaine civil. * 2226 : Enfin reconnu comme assez fiable pour l'utilisation civil, de gros vaisseaux interstellaires sont construits et permettent de déplacer les populations vers différents systèmes proches du système solaire. Ces vaisseaux accueillent une centaine de personne et le prix du ticket est encore relativement cher. * 2237 : Le vaisseau Stellar-1, premier vaisseau personnel à capacité interstellaire, fait sa sortie. L'exploration interstellaire est en plein essor : le système Tau Ceti abrite une planète habitable pour l'être humain où une véritable opération de colonisation est en préparation. * 2242 : La Fédération Unie lance la colonisation de la planète Tau Ceti e. * 2248 : Tau Ceti e atteint rapidement les 1.000.000 habitants, une flotte militaire se construit (essentiellement pour lutter contre la piraterie spatiale également en plein essor également). De gigantesques stations spatiales sont construites et la Fédération Unie devient la Fédération Interstellaire Humaine. * 2251 : La Fédération contrôle maintenant officiellement les systèmes Sol, Proxima Centauri, Alpha Centauri, Étoile de Barnard, WISE 08551-07144, CN Leonis, Lalande 21185, Ross 154, HH Andromedae, Epsilon Eridani, NY Virginis, Lacaille 9352, Groombridge 34, Tau Ceti. Les systèmes environnants qui n'ont pas (encore) été revendiqués deviennent rapidement des repères pour les pirates qui s'installent dans des astéroïdes creusés ou dans des stations construites rapidement, qui sont généralement peu sécurisées et mal conçues. * 2265 : 20 millions d'habitants sur Tau Ceti (généralement en raison des migrations provenant de la Terre surpeuplée). * 2271 : Premier être humain à s'éloigner à plus de 1000 années-lumière du système solaire, le voyage à pris une semaine environ. * 2276 : Un vaisseau parvient à se poser sur une planète errante - un monde qui n'orbite autour d'aucune étoile et qui est perdu dans l'obscurité du vide interstellaire. De plus en plus de corps célestes sont visitées avec prudence. * 2281 : Sortie du vaisseau Centaurus, premier vaisseau de transport massif de marchandises, de 460m de long. * 14 mars 2287 : Un explorateur entre dans un système inconnu à environ 1400 années-lumière du système Sol et aperçoit avec surprise 2 objets sur son radar qui se déplacent à la vitesse d'un vaisseau. Il pense d'abord à des pirates ou un groupe d'explorateurs, mais il est tellement loin de la Fédération que cette hypothèse est peu probable. Il tente un contact, mais il est impossible d'ouvrir un quelconque canal de communication. Par peur, il fuit le système et retourne dans les jours qui suivent dans l'espace civilisé afin de faire part de son histoire. * 26 mars 2287 : Une flotte militaire décide d'entrer dans le système dans lequel l'observation a eu lieu. Il n'y a personne, mais bientôt, après 12h de patrouille acharnée dans le système, ils découvrent des vaisseaux spatiaux plus rapides que les meilleurs vaisseaux militaires Humains. Ceux-ci se dirigent d'ailleurs vers la flotte qui prend alors des mesures de sécurité. L'escadrille inconnue s'approche finalement au point qu'on distingue des vaisseaux totalement différents. Ils étaient "triangulaires, assez pointus, de couleur gris avec des éclairages jaunes, disposaient de "dispositifs divers sous leur ailes pointues et ne ressemblaient à rien de ce que l'on connait". Les vaisseaux inconnus semblaient assez hésitant à trop s'approcher de la flotte humaine et décident finalement de fuir. On a réussi à déduire dans quel système ils partaient. * 28 mars 2287 : Après une longue hésitation, on décide finalement d'envoyer la flotte dans le système dans lequel ils étaient partis, et on découvre des vaisseaux beaucoup plus nombreux et visiblement bien plus grands. De nombreux vaisseaux sont notamment détectés sur les radars à proximité d'une planète rocheuse assez proche de l'étoile du système. De peur de causer un incident, la flotte reste en périphérie du système visiblement très actif, mais il est évident désormais que ces vaisseaux rencontrés, ce n'était pas nous... * 29 mars 2287 : La Fédération tente un premier contact, et finalement, une réponse est donnée. Celle-ci était incompréhensible mais après avoir transmis des archives de l'histoire de notre espèce, ceux qui étaient de l'autre côté du fil parviennent à parler notre langue. Le 29 mars 2287 à 14h36 UTC, la Fédération entre en contact officiellement avec la civilisation Arn'gohienne". Le premier contact était rempli de doute, d'incompréhension, de méfiance, mais des premiers échanges d'informations parviennent à avoir lieu. Le système dans lequel ils étaient est appelé par les Arn'goh (traduit dans notre langue) : Dan'kianhoh, il s'agit d'une de leur colonies minières en périphérie de leur espace - L'Union Galactique Arn'gohienne. * 2290 : Après des mois et des années d'inquiétude, de méfiance, de curiosité de reconsidération de notre place dans l'univers et dans notre galaxie, la Fédération commence des relations diplomatique avec les Arn'gohs, alors très différents de nous sur leur mode de pensée (très pragmatiques, plus patients et qui vivent en moyenne de 145 ans) * 2293 : Cette année voit la formation de la plus grande organisation pirate (qui existe encore aujourd'hui malgré les efforts pour l'éliminer) : La Silver Skull Initiative et prennent pour cible les systèmes où la Fédération n'est pas officiellement présente. * 2297 : Premier accord commercial avec les Arn'goh et premiers vrais échanges d'informations sur la culture, l'histoire et leur mode de vie. 24ème siècle * 2301 : Un être humain arrive au centre de la galaxie pour la première fois et observe le trou noir Sagittarius A* de ses propres yeux, il aperçoit néanmoins sur son radar des appareils qui semblent être des vaisseaux dont certains pourraient faire plus de 10 kilomètres de long - malgré les fuites, beaucoup d'informations ont été classifiées et même s'il semble que la plupart des informations sur le sujet ont été révélées aujourd'hui, l'armée de la Fédération semble en savoir bien plus sur le sujet. * 2304 : La zone près du centre de la galaxie a été interdite au vol pour les Humains pour éviter tout incident diplomatique avec une espèce potentiellement bien supérieure à la nôtre - malgré l'absence de moyen pour faire respecter tout cela, cette règle a globalement été respectée. Cette mesure fait débat car elle concerne un territoire qui n'appartient pas à la Fédération, et est vue plutôt comme une recommandation et non pas comme une loi : personne n'a envie de voir la Fédération détruite par une technologie bien supérieure juste car il a fait un geste maladroit à proximité d'un grand vaisseau inconnu. * 2320 : Découverte d'une sonde supraluminique d'origine bien humaine à près de 170 années-lumière de la Terre, vieille de 47 ans, part une exploratrice de l'espace lointain. Elle suscite les interrogations au sein de la population en raison du peu d'informations divulguées et des rumeurs comme quoi elle abritais des armes, elle déclenchera une première crise politique majeure dans la Fédération, y voyant des démarche militaristes et une forme agressivité envers les aliens. Autant dire que les relations diplomatiques avec les Arn'goh n'ont pas été impactées dans le bon sens malgré la persistance des accords commerciaux. * 2324 : Après des années de colère, d'inquiétude et d'interrogations, des explications sont données sur la sonde supraluminique et affirme qu'elle servait à protéger un système stratégique riche en ressources rares, mais la démarche reste très controversée. * 2325 : Une faction anti-Fédération se forme pour la première fois : The Imperialists of Stars, et commence à agir contre celle-ci (raids sur des convois commerciaux, blocus orbitaux etc). La faction monte rapidement en puissance. Elle dénonce la politique jugée incorrecte du gouvernement et le manque de sécurité au sein de la Fédération, en effet, les pirates montent également en puissance en cette même période. * 2327 : Avec les efforts pour calmer la situation, les actes illégaux se calment mais la faction agit toujours dans l'ombre. * 2334 : La proportion de personnes vivant en dehors du système solaire dépasse 50% en raison des politiques de colonisation des mondes en dehors du système solaire. * 8 février 2336 : Un jeune explorateur perdu dans l'espace interstellaire, fasciné par l'idée de découvrir des nouveaux écosystèmes, détecte sur son radar des vaisseaux inconnus. Étais-ce des Arn'gohs ? Non, il était bien trop loin de leur espace. Après une tentative de communication, il parvient à obtenir une transmission en langue inconnue. * 11 février 2336 : Diverses transmissions, après analyse, révèlent le langage d'une espèce inconnue, un contact diplomatique est lancé le jour même par la Fédération. On entre ainsi en contact avec les Shan'x, une espèce sans gouvernement central, très impressionnée par ce qui est pour eux la première rencontre avec une forme de vie différente de la leur. * 2338 : Premiers échanges avec les Shan'x (culture, histoire etc) * 2341 : Premier accord commercial entre la Fédération et une colonie Shan'x * 17 décembre 2349 : La faction anti-Fédération (nommée The Imperialists of Stars), motivés par la découverte et l'autorité avec un vrai contrôle sur leur actes, lancent pour la première fois un raid sur le système Sol (système solaire quoi). Les forces rebelles, malgré les interdictions de la Fédération, parviennent à prendre le contrôle de plusieurs systèmes, désormais bloqués d'accès (tout vaisseau y entrant sera chassé). Une véritable guerre civile commence. * 27 janvier 2351 : Après une désastreuse guerre civile, les impérialistes prennent le contrôle d'une dizaine de système désormais indépendants et la Fédération est contraint d'accepter cela. L'Empire stellaire de l'Humanité est fondé, il commence à s'étendre de son côté, laissant lentement mais sûrement les tensions s'apaiser. Le gouvernement de la Fédération est contraint d'accepter cette séparation et des relations tumultueuses avec l'Empire commencent. * 2370 : Drame de Delta Pavonis - Une terrible éruption solaire met hors service pendant plusieurs années les colonies minières locales, inflation du prix des ressources d'uranium, nickel, étain et plomb, première crise économique majeure de la Fédération. * 2373 : Premier grand raid pirate de la Skulls Of Stars Initiative, conséquence directe de la pénurie de ressources et de l'inflation des prix, prise de conscience sérieuse de la menace pirate au sein de la Fédération. * 2387 : L'Empire commence à faire des recherches sur des armes capable de rendre une planète inhabitable, suscitant la peur au sein de la population et des tensions entre la Fédération et l'Empire. * 2388 : Sous l'effet des tensions, la Fédération lance ses recherches de moyens de défense avancés, grande montée des tensions - début de la guerre froide opposant l'Empire et la Fédération. * 2390 : Opération Icarus visant à envoyer des espions fédéraux dans les laboratoires de l'Empire, la Fédération récupère les plans de la nouvelle arme de l'Empire et à l'intention de dissuader celle-ci par ce moyen. * 2391 ''': Création de l'Alliance. * 2397 : Alors que la guerre froide dure depuis 10 ans et que les menaces dans les deux camps sont désormais comme habitude, un système de l'Empire proclame son indépendance et à d'ailleurs comme intention de rester un système isolé. Il fait pour la première fois l'expérience de créer un système presque totalement libre, où la sécurité appartient d'ailleurs au domaine civil - Ce système perdure toujours en 2850. 25ème siècle * 2401 : Affrontement direct d'une flotte impériale avec une flotte fédérale - Déclaration de guerre de l'Empire. Immédiatement, des flottes fédérales tentent une invasion des systèmes frontaliers de l'Empire, et tentent de repousser leur flottes au plus vite, l'Empire parvient tout de même à bombarder les colonies minières frontalières. * 2402 : La Fédération tente un raid sur la station militaire Orpheus de l'Empire, elle sera un échec - l'Empire parvient à s'introduire dans l'espace fédéral et à prendre le contrôle de certains systèmes. * 2403 : La Fédération tente une tentative de reprise des systèmes sous contrôle impérial sans succès, le système HIP 29860 à 63 al de la Terre abritait de nombreux chantiers spatiaux maintenant sous contrôle de l'ennemi. * 2404 : Armistice - Victoire impériale. La Fédération décide de s'étendre dans les systèmes situés à l'opposé de l'Empire par la même occasion. L'Empire entreprend de s'étendre vers Orion. * '''2414 : Rencontre et guerre désastreuse avec les Xe'narks, la Fédération comme l'Empire est paralysé, voir Guerre Humain-Xe'nark. Conséquences économiques majeures. Guerre remportée grâce à l'Alliance. * 2420 : Les choses reviennent progressivement à la normale sur les mondes de la Fédération et de l'Empire, désormais, les deux puissances sont plus proches, chacune ayant contribuer à vaincre la menace, mais les rivalités semble persister malgré tout. * 2422 : La vie a maintenant repris son cours normal. Après des années de silence, la Fédération tente le dialogue avec les Xe'nark, dans l'espoir de modifier leur idéologie et de les rendre plus pacifistes. C'est cependant un processus très long. Il faut noter que cette reconstruction a été extrêmement coûteuse et que l'Humanité ne pourra pas entreprendre de gros projets pour les quelques 15 prochaines années. * 2427 : L'Humanité rencontre les Hardris lorsque les Arn'gohs ont encourager les Humains à rentrer en contact avec eux, une diplomatie fructueuse et des échanges se sont vite développés. * 2430 : L'armée de l'Empire révèle au public son impressionnant nouveau vaisseau capital de 2,7 km de long présumé destiné à contrer les Xe'nark si jamais ils revenaient. * 2445 : Découverte pour la première fois d'un monde peuplé d'une espèce intelligente en développement (équivalent de la fin de préhistoire), ils commencent à construire des villages et à maitriser les métaux. La planète, située à 700 années-lumière de nous, a été placée sous protection, le système est interdit d'accès et des postes d'observations discrets ont été construits à distance, en s'assurant qu'ils soient invisibles à l'oeil nu pour éviter que cela n'influence leur culture s'ils voyaient des points se déplacer dans le ciel. Cette espèce a été surnommée les Fihrus, en fonction de leur langage entendu. * 2447 : Premier compte rendu de leur observations, cette espèce semble développer progressivement un intérêt pour l'agriculture de plus en plus influente et tente même de la protéger du climat. Ils évoluent en villages d'environ 100 à 500 habitants entre lesquels une certaine entraide est présente et ont tendance à commercer avec les villages voisins. On remarque qu'ils n'ont développer aucune arme, ni contre leur propre espèce, ni contre la faune locale, ces êtres sont certainement herbivores. * 2449 : La Fédération sort un nouveau vaisseau capital équipé de nouvelles armes à antimatière, de 3,1 km de long - lancement d'une course à l'armement entre l'Empire et la Fédération. * 2456 : Détection d'un signal inconnu provenant d'une zone lointaine de la galaxie (4100 années-lumière). Ils s'agit clairement d'êtres doués de langage. L'Humanité décide d'écouter les communications locales avant d'intervenir, mais toute tentative de traduction échoue. * 2464 : Fort pic énergétique détecté dans cette même région de la galaxie, il est fortement déconseillé aux voyageurs de s'aventurer dans cette zone. * 2478 : Un groupe d'explorateurs entrent dans un nouveau système stellaire. Ils seront immédiatement interceptés par un flotte de vaisseaux inconnus et pris en otage. Pour être libérés, ils doivent donner toutes les informations au sujet de l'Humanité, sans quoi ils resteraient prisonniers. Les êtres qui les ont interceptés se sont vites présentés auprès des explorateurs, ils connaissaient la langue humaine : ce sont les Marsk'naks. Après plusieurs mois en ayant refuser de donner les informations, ils leur ont dit que s'ils ne faisaient pas, ils allaient se les procurer par leur propres moyens et allaient potentiellement entrer en guerre avec eux, sous cette pression, ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de donner toutes les informations : Autres espèces connues, histoire, guerres passées, technologie etc. Ils ont étés libérés et l'existence des Marsk'naks est révelé au public. Ils avaient par ailleurs mis fin à l'empire Asrk'kios 300 ans auparavant. * On découvre que cette espèce possède une puissance militaire équivalente à celle de la Fédération. Suite aux menaces des Marsk'naks, qui combattent pour des raisons religieuses avant tout, la Fédération leur déclare la guerre sous prétexte de changer leur gouvernement et de mettre fin à ce militarisme ayant causer la perte des Asrk'kios, l'Humanité ne risquais pas de subir le même sort car cette guerre ne touchait que la Fédération. * Février 2479 : Bataille de Bételgeuse qui s'est soldée par une victoire des Marsk'naks, pertes catastrophiques pour la flotte de la Fédération. * Mai 2479 : Raid sur l'empire des Marsk'naks, échec de l'opération avant même d'arriver sur place en raison d'un manque d'ingéniosité dans la stratégie. Lancement d'un raid sur la Fédération par l'ennemi. Des colonies minières présentes sur les lunes d'une géante gazeuse à 23 al de la Terre ont été anéantis, ainsi que la station militaire du système. Le raid est repoussé alors qu'il s'approchaient dangereusement d'Alpha Centauri et ses colonies scientifiques. * Juillet 2479 : Guerre se soldant par un statut quo. * 2489 : La Fédération lance le projet de constructions de villes flottantes atmosphériques, c'est-à-dire de véritables îles flottantes, souvent construites dans l'atmosphère de géantes gazeuses relativement calmes et dont le ciel bleu permet de garantir le bien-être des humains. Elles seront construites dans l'atmosphère de Alpha Centauri Ad, des choses similaires seront faites sur Vénus avec la même technologie. * 2493 : L'étoile ETA Carina montre des signes d'instabilités présageant une explosion imminente dans les années à venir. * 2496 : Les Xe'nark diffusent des menaces diplomatiques sur les réseaux de communication interstellaire. La Fédération réagit par la négociation afin de calmer leur ambitions esclavagistes. Le projet de pacification des Xe'nark commence réellement à partir de cette année. * 14 octobre 2498 : Explosion de l'étoile ETA Carina, non pas une supernova, mais une hypernova, cette étoile étant extrêmement massive, le cœur de l'étoile s'effondre et forme un trou noir, des mesures de sécurité ont été mises en place et aucune victime humaine a été signalée. Il faut noter que l'explosion de cette étoile a donner naissance à un sursaut gamma depuis les pôles de l'étoile, qui risque d'irradier des planètes sur son chemin. Les planètes de l'Humanité et même des autres espèces connues ne sont pas menacées, et il faudra par ailleurs de nombreuses années avant que tout ceci est des conséquences, en raison de la vitesse de la lumière. Le prochain monde habité sur la trajectoire des rayons gamma sera touchée en 2561, et des recherches pour essayer d'y préserver la vie sont en cours. 26ème siècle * 2501 : L'Empire diffuse le controversé documentaire Les monstres Xe'nark, les mettant en scène comme des êtres sauvages, sans intelligence et cruels là où cela a pour eux une justification idéologique. Ce documentaire sera par ailleurs censuré dans la Fédération. * 2503 : Menaces de la part de l'Empereur Xe'nark, tensions aggravées par la propagande de l'Empire, la président de la Fédération part rencontrer en personne l'Empereur Xe'nark afin d'essayer de calmer le jeu. L'Empereur renonce d'asservir l'Humanité à condition de cesser toute propagande de la part de l'Empire et de verser 10% de la production de minerai de l'Humanité pendant 50 ans. La Fédération accepte. * 2507 : Ouverture sur Terre du Grand Musée de l'Histoire de l'Humanité, bien sûr ouvert à toutes les espèces de la galaxie. L'idée fera des émules et les Hardris puis les Shan'x feront de même. * 2514 : Les Marsk'naks tentent une nouvelle attaque contre la Fédération (l'Empire n'est pas ciblé), le monarque déclare la guerre le 14 juin 2514. Immédiatement, un raid est lancé par surprise sur la Fédération. Le but de guerre des Marks'naks est tout simplement d'humilier la Fédération en prouvant leur infériorité militaire, et d'imposer un tribu en ressources (avec celui imposé par les Xe'nark, l'économie n'avais pas besoin de ça). Au départ, la guerre semblait bien partie, avant que finalement, les gros vaisseaux capitaux arrivent, à partir de là, l'équilibre des forces passe directement en faveur des Marsk'naks. Vers le mois d'octobre, des bombardements se produisent sur Virgo qui subira de lourds dégâts. * 2515 : L'Alliance intervient, mais à du mal à repousser l'ennemi. Vers le mois de mars, la planète Virgo passe sous contrôle Marsk'naks et le restera jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Vers juin, Tau Ceti connaitra le même sort. Les forces de l'Alliance subissent de lourds dégâts * 2516 : Mai - Capitulation de la Fédération et début de la plus grande crise économique de l'histoire de la Fédération. Les prix flambent, les ressources sont en pénurie jusqu'au carburant des vaisseaux qui est vite rationné. La Fédération est paralysée en attendant de pouvoir tant bien que mal rétablir des infrastructures, cela prendra des décennies. * 2519 : L'Empire profite de la faiblesse de la Fédération pour imposer sa puissance, qui évoluera en conflit idéologique, des tensions naissent. * 2524 : La Fédération met en place la loi martiale en raison de nombreux raids, pillages et vagues de pirates sévissant même dans les systèmes les plus sûres. Le président de la Fédération lui fait l'objet de manifestations à ampleur jamais vue, il sera contraint de démissionner. Manque de moyens, les élections seront compliquées à organiser. Vers le mois de novembre de l'année, un nouveau président est élu, alors qu'une tentative de coup d'état à eu lieu plus tôt dans l'année par des pro-impérialistes qui tentaient littéralement d'intégrer la Fédération à l'Empire (projet ambitieux qui risquait pas vraiment d'aboutir par le simple mécontentement de la population). * 2531 : La loi martiale est levée, suite à des négociations entre l'Alliance et les Xe'nark, le tribu est levé, améliorant grandement la situation économique, les réparations notamment sur Virgo vont pouvoir réellement commencer. * 2535 : Retour progressif à la normale sur la plupart des planètes. Nouvelle course à l'armement lancée par l'Empire la même année. * 2539 : L'autoritarisme de l'Empire se renforce, créant des mouvements de résistance, et aggravent les tensions avec la Fédération. * 2545 : L'Empire révèle l'existence d'une nouvelle arme permettant de détruire purement et simplement une planète - début d'un mouvement de peur, même si l'histoire à montrer que ce type d'arme est surtout dissuasive. * 2549 : Un explorateur rentre dans une zone de l'espace inexplorée à 1400 années-lumière de la Terre, et trouve des stations spatiales abandonnées d'origine extraterrestres, des planètes où se trouvaient des traces de villes à moitié disparues. Cette civilisation disparue, surnommée les Orphées, serait vieille de 10 millions d'années, et la cause de la disparition semble être un conflit intra-espèce ayant conduit à son anéantissement. * 2552 : L'Empire fait une démonstration de son arme de destruction de monde sur une planète naine inhabitée de 2800 kilomètres de diamètre dans une ceinture d'astéroïde d'un système non revendiqué. La Fédération, choquée de voir cela, prépare secrètement la guerre contre l'Empire, le budget pour l'armée est rapidement multiplié par 3. * 2557 : De nouveaux vaisseaux militaires Fédéraux sont révélés au public. * 2560 : Des rumeurs affirment que la Fédération à mis la main sur l'arme de l'Empire. Ceci sera confirmé lors de la déclassification du document relatif bien plus tard. * 2563 : Déclaration de guerre de la Fédération contre l'Empire. L'objectif est d'imposer un lourd tribu contre l'Empire si la guerre est une victoire. Début d'un bombardement orbital sur diverses planètes de l'Empire. * 2564 : Cette année est marquée par des attaques impériales dans le système Sol, la plupart seront repoussées. * 2565 : La Fédération parvient à détruire un chantier spatial important de l'Empire. Destruction de laboratoires soupçonner d'avoir contribuer au développement de l'arme. Une opération d'infiltration ayant pour but de récupérer tout les plans de cette arme de destruction est lancée. * 2566 : Capitulation de l'Empire. L'opération aboutie, et tout est mis en œuvre pour que cette arme tombe à jamais dans l'oubli, pour le bien de la paix dans la galaxie. L'Empire doit verser un tribut en ressource à la Fédération pendant 20 ans. L'économie impériale plonge. * 2569 : Des analyses dans les anciens systèmes des Orphées permettent de déduire qu'une ceinture d'astéroïde est en fait le résultat de la destruction d'une planète par une arme similaire à celle mise en place par l'Empire. Réelle prise de conscience de la nécessité de préserver la paix au sein de l'espèce. * 2575 : Tentative de révolution contre l'autoritarisme de l'Empereur au sein de l'Empire, elle fut un échec, mais des mesures sont prises pour diminuer l'oppression de la population. * 2579 : Premier contact avec les Nah'jaos. * 2586 : Découverte d'une nouvelle espèce en développement, au stade de l'âge de pierre, elle sera baptisée les Awcios, nom de l'espèce devinée par l'étude de leur langage. Ils semblent très militarisées malgré leur faible niveau technologique. * 2594 : Premier contact avec les J'ahns, une espèce avec qui les relations s'annoncent fructueuses. 27ème siècle * 2601 : Nouvelles observations anormales d'énergie, comme celui de 2464, mais encore plus puissant. Sa cause est toujours inconnue, la sécurité est renforcée dans la zone. * 2607 ''': Naissance d'une faction pour l’unification de l'Humanité (Fédération et Empire) sous une même bannière pour mettre fin aux rivalités. Elle sera nommée la Unity Initiative. * '''2615 : Année marquée par de nombreux mouvements de résistance dans l'Empire avec l'arrivée d'Harther Thernor et son renforcement de l'autorité. Des émeutes nombreux éclatent et des grèves se produisent, celles-ci s’avéreront infructueuses. C'est le début d'une période de 30 ans de tensions entre le peuple et le gouvernement. * 2626 : Alors que de nouvelles tensions d'origine idéologique montent, la Fédération tente cette fois-ci le dialogue pour éviter une nouvelle guerre désastreuse contre l'Empire. Un traité de paix de 50 ans sera signé. * 2629 : Cette fois-ci, d'autres pics énergétiques sont détectés comme celui de 2464 et 2601, plus proche encore que d'habitude. L'Empire le prendra à tort comme des tests d'arme de destruction massive par la Fédération. * 2630 : L'Empire rompt le traité de paix sous prétexte que la Fédération fabrique des armes de destruction de planète de nouveau. Une nouvelle guerre éclate. * 2635 : Fin de la guerre, victoire fédérale. * 2639 : Face au malentendu, la Fédération déclassifie de nombreux documents et prend des mesures pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise. * 2652 : Nouvelles crises au sein de l'Empire avec les mesures drastiques du nouvel empereur. Les tensions cessent rapidement avec la mise en place de mesures qui restreignent lourdement les libertés individuelles. Début de la dictature impériale. * 2664 : Mystérieux raid sur Draconis, l'enquête révélera pour la première fois les Vand'arghs. * 2670 : Premier contact avec les Vand'arghs, ceux-ci semblent bien trop différents de nous pour être compris. * 2688 : Les raids Vand'arghs commencent à s'intensifier. * 2692 : Découverte d'une nouvelle civilisation déchu : la civilisation Hadès, qui aurait disparue il y a 7 millions d'années. * 2698 : Entrée en contact avec les Sheons dont l'Humanité garde ses distances au vu de l’agressivité apparente de l'espèce. 28ème siècle * 2703 : Premières tensions majeures avec Sheons qui semblent s'en prendre à l'Humanité, intéressés par leur avancées scientifiques et leur vaisseaux, prêts à volés nos plans. * 2711 : Premier raid Vand'argh massif sur l'espace humain - plusieurs planètes qui produisent beaucoup de ressources ont été touchés, conséquences économiques à court terme assez marquées. * 2718 : Naissance du premier grand mouvement de résistance de l'Empire : la Organization for Rights and Freedom, elle sera désormais pourchassée sans relâche par le régime. * 2730 ''': La guerre éclate contre les Sheons, qui profitent du peu de préoccupation que l'Humanité avait à ce moment là pour attaquer par surprise. Le conflit touche toute l'Humanité. * '''2734 : Victoire Humaine. * 2746 : Les J'ahns rejoignent l'Alliance. * 2752 : Rencontre avec les Hon'kians, une civilisation fonctionnant en conscience collective (esprit de ruche). C'est une découverte embarrassante car l'Humanité n'a aucune idée du fonctionnement de pensée de cette civilisation très étrange. L'Humanité tente de rester prudent et de les contacter rarement tout en les étudiants. * 2759 : Second raid Vand'argh. * 2762 : Les Hardris décident de tenter la construction d'une sphère Dyson, le projet est lancé. * 2768 : Tentative de révolution dans l'Empire, stoppée de la même jour par les forces impériales. La dictature se renforce. * 2784 : Découverte d'une nouvelle civilisation en développement, les Wayklans, qui, en 2787, ont un niveau technologique proche de l'Humanité au 18ème siècle. Peut-être la prochaine civilisation galactique sur la liste. * 2791 : Découverte des Oack'iens, des relations neutres commencent, mais ceux-ci, légèrement moins avancés, semblent méfiants. * 2799 : Première grande accentuation des mouvements révolutionnaires impériaux. 29ème siècle * 2804 : Nouvelle guerre par surprise par les Sheons, celle-ci aura été assez dévastatrice pour l'Empire notamment, créant une faiblesse politique. * 2809 : Statut quo. * 2814 ''': Tentative de coup d'état échouée dans l'Empire. * '''2823 : L'Empire sort un nouveau vaisseau militaire, long de presque 7 kilomètres de long, rivalisant avec ceux de nombreuses autres espèces. * 2830 : Une nouvelle course à l'armement et à la technologie se lance entre la Fédération et l'Empire. * 2836 : Troisième raid Vand'argh majeur. * 2839 : Rencontre avec les Célusiens avec qui des relations fructueuses commencent rapidement. * 2845 : Quatrième raid Vand'argh majeur, cette multiplication des raids (ainsi que des raids plus mineurs) entraine des inquiétudes majeures au sein de l'Humanité.. * 2847 : Les Célusiens commencent la procédure pour rentrer dans l'Alliance. * Janvier 2848 : Une légère crise économique commence au sein de la Fédération, par épuisement d'un gisement important de ressources autour d'Algol. * Mai 2848 ''': Les Célusiens sont admis dans l'Alliance. * '''Décembre 2848 : Les Vand'arghs envoient des menaces de déclaration de guerre directe à l'Humanité. Nous sommes le . Catégorie:Contenu Catégorie:Histoire